Undying Love for one Another
by 101The Only One101
Summary: They were joined in holy matrimony. And they loved each other with all their heart.


~|Anna|~

"It's today!" I cry out with a smile.

Today was the day my older sister, Elsa, would get married. I was so excited, since I couldn't marry Hans. But he is a jerk and was convicted of "murder" when he went back to The Southern Isles. Elsa was going to marry Jack. Jack Frost was a very nice and considerate man. He always included everyone and was true to his heart. I was in love him, not like I-want-to-marry-you, but more of if-you-hurt-my-sister-I-will-murder-you,-but-other-than-that-I-like-you, because I am in love with Kristoff. I pull on my dress. It was a pale blue colour with matching shoes. It had a lace boat neck and a sweetheart line. Elsa's dress was amazing. It was baby pink with lace arms and a lace neck line. It was very beautiful and she glowed in it. I carefully brush my hair into a crown braid. I then pick up a delicate necklace. It was on a thin silver chain with a gold snowflake charm. I put it on my neck and check myself in the mirror. Kristoff gave it to me for some reason. Then Jack asked for my permission to marry Elsa. Of course I said yes, they were soulmates. I remember ambushing him.

_Flashback Start_

_"Here's the deal, Jack" I had said. "If you hurt my sister, I will murder you! Got it?"_

_Kristoff had to restrain me and Jack actually looked scared._

_"I won' me, she is everything to me." Jack replies confidently._

_"She better be or the last thing you'll ever see is me killing you! Got it?" I scream out._

_"We should go. Sorry Jack." Kristoff smiles apologetically and he drags me away._

_I was still screaming curses at Jack._

_~Later~_

_"Can I marry Elsa?" Jack asks me in the halls._

_"Why do you want to?" I ask suspiciously._

_"I love her. And she makes me feel whole." Jack sighs._

_"Okay, now get out of my face! I have a wedding to prep for!" I smirk slightly._

_Jack runs down the halls again and I smirk knowingly again._

_Flashback End_

"Hair? Perfect. Dress? Perfect. Jewelry? Perfect. Ready? Hopefully. Let's do this!" I smile at myself in the mirror.

"Are you done Anna?" Kristoff asks me from outside my bedroom.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I shout.

I walk out the door and blush at Kristoff. He's wearing a tuxedo with a pale blue tie.

"You look great Anna." Kristoff smiles.

After a long moment of silence, I finally spoke up, "We should go"

"After you, my lady." Kristoff offers me his arm and I take it.

"Thank you handsome gentleman." I reply, giving a small curtsy.

~Later-as-in-later-I-mean-like-twenty-minutes-Later~

The organ plays.

"Oooh. Ahhhhh. Ahhhhhhh. Oooooooooh. Oooooooh. Ooooh." The choir vocalizes and I have to smile at the harmony.

Elsa walks in with a veil covering her platinum blonde hair. She smiles at Jack, who smiles back. The love in their eyes was visible. Elsa reaches the altar and stands across from Jack. I stand next to her and a chubby golden man, Sandy, stands next to Jack.

"Please sit." The Minister smiles.

The guests sit and I give Elsa a reassuring smile.

"Dearly beloved. We have gathered here today to join two young people in holy matrimony." The Minister began to recite holy texts for all of Arendellan weddings. "The couple had each written their own vows. If you would?"

Elsa nods and begins, "When I first met you Jack, I honestly thought you were a jerk. You showed off and hurt yourself, so I always cared for you. I began to learn more about you and I realized you are more than that. You are a sweet, kind-hearted man who cares more for anything than any other man could. I promise to try and be the best wife and mother I can be."

Everyone is shocked. Then I see how Elsa's stomach is bigger than it used to be.

"Elsa, you were the most beautiful woman I had seen ever. You were so open-hearted and compassionate to every living being. If a duckling was away from its mother, you would help it find her. If a doe had her leg stuck in the ground, you would ease it out. It was your selflessness that made me truly fall in love with you. You were so nice to me when we met and I know I was arrogant, but only because I wanted to impress you. I honestly did not know what to expect of you, but now, I really like you." Jack replies.

"If there is anyone who thinks they should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold your silence." The audience stayed quiet. "The rings please!"

A small girl wearing a similar blue dress to mine walked up with a red pillow. On it were two rings.

Jack took a ring and placed it on Elsa's left ring finger. It was a beautiful blue colour, like Elsa's eyes. Elsa then took the other ring and placed it on Jack's left ring finger as well.

"By the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The Minister smiles brightly.

Elsa and Jack lean forward and kiss each other. The crowd cheers and I smile too.

~After~

"So….. pregnant? When did this happen?" I ask Elsa who sits in the throne next to Jack.

"Well…." Elsa trails off.

"I didn't want to actually know!" I exclaim.

"Okay then little 'un." Jack smirks.

"I'm going to dance with Kristoff." I say to Elsa. "But you need to dance first."

"Okay Anna." Jack offers his hand to Elsa, who takes it.

A soft melody plays and Jack and Elsa sway to the music. The court almost swoons as Jack and Elsa kiss at the end of the song.

"Thank you!" I call out to them who both glare daggers at me.

"Come Kristoff, let's dance." And we danced what felt like a hundred songs all night.

I stopped to get chocolate with Elsa and we hid out in the art room, smacking on chocolate until Jack and Kristoff found us. Later on, I see Jack place a tender hand on Elsa's abdomen and light up so brightly, it could have rivaled the sun.

"You can feel it too Anna." Elsa smiles.

Elsa then let me feel her stomach. I felt a little kick and I gasped, astonished. It was beautiful almost. It was one of the best nights of my life. The gates were always open from then on. Finally, the guest begin to leave and the ballroom is deserted save for Elsa and I. The boys had gone to who-knows-where.

"I'm happy for you Elsa." I tell her.

"As am I. But you have a surprise coming soon. And I have a daughter coming as well." Elsa lets out a short awkward laugh.

"What is it?" I ask eagerly.

"I can't say." Elsa smirks and then gets up. "I have to go now. My abodmen hurts."

It's my turn to smirk and I do, "Have fun in bed!"

"Anna! No, we are not going to do that! I can't. How can you say that? No! Ewwwww! Anna!" Elsa exclaims while holding her stomach.

"I'm kidding. Or am I?" I ask, putting on a game face.

"Good night Anna." Elsa slightly bows.

"Good night Elsa!" I smile at her and she smiles back.

Elsa leaves and I'm left in the ballroom.

"Well, hello there." A familiar voice says.

"Kristoff!" I run into his arms and get a hug.

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay" My bubbly self says.

"Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Kristoff kneels before me and shows me a beautiful ring.

"Yes!" I exclaim and Kristoff places the ring on my finger.

"You have made the happiest man ever." Kristoff twirls me in his arms and I smirk.

"You have." I rest my head on his shoulder and we go out onto the balcony.

It's a new beginning of a different, better life.


End file.
